Only a Dream
by charmedpotterprincess
Summary: James and Lily have faced Voldemort three times, and have lived to tell the tale. But their newest problem can't be fixed with a battle plan or the swish of a wand. In fact, can it even be fixed- or will the whole wizarding world suffer due to James' low sperm count? Being clumsy is hard.
1. Chapter 1

Needy

Lily sat up with a start in her and James' bed. "It was only a bad dream. It was only a bad dream," she kept muttering to herself. Because after all, she didn't know if she could survive if her dream became a reality. It had already happened once. She had already lost an unborn child. She couldn't loose anther.

She looked to her right, to see James' empty side of the unmade bed. _He had to go to work early_ she remembered sadly. Although, how he had managed to get up and get dressed without waking her up, was beyond her wildest expectations. Her husband- alongside their best friend, Sirius- was one of the loudest people she knew. And it was nearly impossible to stay asleep if he had to get up before her, in the morning, which unfortunately, happened more often than she would like. However, today was different. She needed him after that wretched dream and wanted nothing more than his loving arms around her, telling her that it was all right. She was three months pregnant, and her hormones were causing her emotions to be all over the place. And currently, she felt needy.

She slowly got up, off of the bed and slipped her fuzzy white slippers and pink robe on. It was a cold October morning and she immediately wanted to go downstairs and get a fire going. As she walked down the deep mahogany staircase, she felt a slight increase in heat. _James already started the fire before he left_ she grinned, feeling slightly better. _Her James was so thoughtful._ She walked into their small kitchen, feeling everything but hungry, but knew that she had to eat something, if only for the baby. After opening the fridge and deciding that there was nothing to eat that seemed in the least bit appetizing, she closed the door and grabbed two pieces of bread from the breadbox, and made her way to the toaster. Lily liked to cook the muggle way, which James thought was inane and a waste of time, but she enjoyed the process. Thus, they had muggle appliances such as a toaster and a microwave.

Five minutes later, her toast was buttered and she was sitting at the kitchen table, force-feeding herself small bits. She felt absolutely wretched this morning, and she could already see herself throwing up the toast in the next hour. But she had to at least try. She considered sending in owl to Sirius, asking him to come by and cheer her up. She knew that it was his day off. But Sirius would then report back to James, and she didn't want him to worry about her all day.

Therefore, she continued on with her daily routine. She walked over to her desk and pulled out her notes on the most recent muggle oil spill and a piece of clean parchment. She worked for The Daily Prophet, and headed the entire muggle column by herself with only two assistants. Which meant that she had to write at least two articles a day. It was a hard job, seeing as she had to figure out two the most important things going on in the muggle world, and write about it. Usually, she spent half of her day narrowing it down from a list of different problems that muggles faced. Today, she was writing about the muggle energy crisis.

Two sentences into the article; she dropped her quill and got up to use the bathroom. She could already feel that this baby was going to be a baby that liked to push on her bladder consistently, making her have to use the toilet consistently. She sighed as she walked up the stairs to her personal bathroom. She had refused to share a bathroom with James, when they had bought their new flat. If there were two bathrooms, why would she even _want_ to share one with a man as messy as her husband? She couldn't deal with messy. And James has yet to learn how to put the toilet seat down.

Walked up the stairs wasn't as easy as it should have been. She was exhausted and had a terrible headache- that was for certain. But something felt weird inside of her stomach. It felt like a horrible twisting was taking it over. It would have felt like the slight twist of nausea, which she was all too familiar with, but it was stronger. More insistent. But she ignored it. What could she do, go to St. Mungo's and tell the Healer that her stomach felt weird? _They wouldn't laugh in my face because I'm pregnant, _she thought, _but they would sure laugh about it to themselves._

By the time that she reached the top stair, the horrible twisting had faded away, leaving an odd hollow feeling. She walked into her bathroom and took off her robe, throwing it across the counter, and pulled down her pajama bottoms and underwear. She then bent down to sit on the toilet, when a sudden stretching movement tore through her stomach. She gasped, and then screamed as the stretching turned into a tearing. Her legs buckled and she fell face first to the floor. Her head hitting the marble toilet on her way down—rendering her immediately unconscious. Her last waking thought being if her nightmare was actually starting to taking place.


	2. Chapter 2

Now Sirius was having a spectacular day. It was his first day off in two weeks, and even though none of the Marauders could get the day off and join him in his festives, was still going to manage to have fun on his own. For one thing, Lily spent most of the day, working at home, and his plan for the morning was to interrupt her diligent workday, and make her go to the muggle cinema with him. After all, she knew the most about muggle artifacts, and he'd recently heard that the muggle cinema was spectacular, and wanted to go. She would obviously make the best accomplice. James would be just as confused as himself by the muggle money.

Unfortunately, all of his plans were thrown in the toilet when he knocked and rang the doorbell of the Potters' house, but he wasn't greeted by Lily's yells. (She was constantly telling him off for visiting her without prior notice.)

Sirius took out his wand and used it to unlock the front door. Times were not too dark, yet, so extra precautions on behalf of the Potters' were not necessary. He walked straight to the living room, where Lily's desk was located, and where he knew she would be—working hard, as always. When he saw that she wasn't there, he felt no fear. Rather, he was a little shocked. It was a rare sight to _not_ see Lily, at her desk, at eleven in the morning. He walked up the stairs and into the bedroom, "Lillllllssssss, where are you? You'd better not be hiding from me? I will find you!" he playfully shouted. But alas, there was no answer.

When he looked at the chair next to Lily's closet, he noticed that there was a set of clothes, folded neatly upon it. After knowing Lily for ten odd years, he knew most of her habits, and therefore he knew that she always picked out her clothes the night before, and placed them neatly on the chair. The fact that the clothes were still there meant that she had yet to get dressed for the day. And therefore, she was either walking around, buying groceries, in her pajamas, or she was still home and hadn't changed yet. Knowing Lily, it was obviously the second option.

Next, he checked James' walk-in closet. It was ironic how James had more clothes than Lily, and thus the bigger closet, but Lily didn't care about the closet. She got the good bathroom.

When he neglected to find her in the closet, he knocked on the, closed, attached bathroom. Hearing nothing, he opened the door and peeked inside—just to be sure.

And it was a good thing that he did, because there lay Lily, on the floor, in a puddle of her own blood. Her head was laying at the foot of the marble toilet; the tips of her red hair drowning in blood. It would have been impossible to tell the difference between her hair and the blood that was on it, if it wasn't for the glistening sheen of the blood.

Sirius' spectacular day was quickly turning into shambles.

Author's Note: I know, I know—it's short. I have the entire next chapter planned out though! I was going to compile both this chapter and the next, but I wanted to get this out today. I'll post the next chapter in a day or two.

Thanks for reading!

Review please? =]


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: There's some mild cussing, but nothing worse than T."

Enjoy!

"LILY" shouted Sirius, as he ran through the door and towards Lily's still body.

He delicately moved her head from the base of the toilet, to the floor. Leaving it raised long enough to place a towel, as a makeshift pillow, under it. He then felt her neck for a pulse, and was thrilled to find it slow, but steady. "Lilly, Lilly?" he called, trying to wake her. She didn't even stir. "Shit." He grabbed a bathrobe that was laying on the counter, and pressed it to her head, trying to get the bleeding to stop.

He reached for the mirror that he always kept in his back pocket, and called James' name into it. Once James' face appeared, he immediately started talking. "Prongs, St. Mungo's, now. Emergency ward. We'll there in a minute." He waited just long enough to see James' grin immediately falter—signaling that he had understood his message, and then tapped his wand twice, to Lily's shoulder, casting a numbing charm, so that she wouldn't feel any pain; and a spell that kept her still, so that when she sidelong apparated with him, she wouldn't feel the tight motion. Two seconds later, he was holding her still hand, and they were on their way to St. Mungo's.

A few seconds later, the duo found themselves at St. Mungos' emergency ward. They second that the popped into view, James came running up to them, yelling. "Why is she so still?" he was staring at his wife, who lay still on the floor. "Sirius?"

"I don't know! I just found her laying like this in the bathroom. She must have slipped and hit her head on the base of the toilet."

"It's marble!" James bellowed.

"I know. Hold on." He tapped Lily's shoulder, removing the charm that kept her still through the apparation process.

One of her fingers twitched, but that was the only sign of life that she showed.

A healer came rushing towards them, "What spells have you cast on her?" He said, looking at Sirius.

"Just a numbing charm and a charm to keep her still as we apparated. But I just removed the second one."

"Did she move at all?"

"Yes, her finger twitched!" answered James

"Good, she probably still has motor function then."

"Is she going to be okay?" asked James. His hand moved to her wrist, taking her pulse.

"I need to run a few tests and examine her more thoroughly, but then we'll know for sure. I need to heal her open wounds first, through." He touched his wand to her forehead and spent the next minute reciting complicated incantations under his breath. The blood slowly stopped oozing from her head, as the wound closed.

Looking down the rest of her body for any more open wounds, the healer noticed a good deal amount of blood in-between Lily's legs. "Damn," he said. "We have to move her into a private room immediately for examination. I don't know what to heal, now. Is she pregnant?"

"Yes," answered James hurriedly.

"Shit," said the healer, as quickly levitated her from the floor of the lobby, to a private room, with its door open, across the hallway.

Author's Note: Now press that little button, and review please! It only takes a minute. =] Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

While she was being levitated into the room, Lily pulled through her unconscious state. Seeing as James was holding her hand, even though she was in the air, he immediately saw her eyes snap open. "Lil, how are you feeling?"

Still woozy, all Lily said was a long "huuuuh?"

"What hurts?" asked the healer, as he set her gently on the bed.

"Head." She answered, as she slowly started to close her eyes again.

"Lily, dear, you need to stay awake and answer a few more questions. Put a few pillows under her head?" he directed James.

"Oh… and stomach" Lily suddenly said, answering the healer's prior question. As if she had just remembered.

Sirius pulled some pillows from the linen closet and quickly handed them to James, who proceeded to put them under Lily's head, whose eyes were starting to droop again.

"I know dear," said the healer. "Give me two minutes and I'll have some pain medicine in you, and you won't feel anything."

Suddenly, Lily sat up, making the flow up blood between her legs start up again. "The baby!" she shouted, and then started to groan in pain, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. "James…" she muttered, while her upper body started the fall back onto the bed, as she went unconscious from pain and grief. Luckily, James managed to catch her, before her head slammed into the bed, or else her head wound would have started to bleed again.

James could feel tears starting to prick in his eyes, but he refused to let them out. When he looked up from Lily's closed eyes, he saw that three nurses were running around the room, and putting things into his wife. The healer was waving her wand over Lily's stomach in tiny swirls of complicated twists and waves, muttering inaudibly.

Everything was moving in a swift, dreamlike motion for James. He barely noticed as Sirius led him to a hard, wooden chair in the far corner of the room. "We have to get out of the healer's way."

James didn't resist.

Twenty minutes later, James looked up as he saw the healer walking up to him; surprised that the nurses were gone.

"Lily? The baby?"

"They're going to be fine," said the healer. "It was a close call, she almost lost the baby when her placenta detached, but I managed to cast a few spells on her, to reattach it quickly enough. If she had been found only twenty minutes later, the baby wouldn't have made it. She's going to have to be on bed rest for the rest of this pregnancy, to make sure that the placenta stays attached—it's only attached artificially right now—but hopefully, the baby will come out fine."

James sighed audibly, finally letting a tear escape from his left eye. "What about her head?"

"She'll wake up any minute now, as the pain medicine starts to wear off, but her memories are still intact and she hasn't lost any physical capabilities, so other than some bed rest, she should be fine."

"Thank you," James said to the healer, as he hastily shook her hand. He then stepped around her and walked to his wife's bed.

Sirius and the healer stayed standing next to each other. The healer looked like he needed to tell James something else, but Sirius cold tell that he didn't want to impose on the couple's happy moment. Lily had opened her eyes, just as James had walked to her side, and they were both grinning like Cheshire cats.

"What?" barked Sirius.

The healer looked at Sirius' imposing, dark eyes, and reluctantly answered his question. "She's going to have a painful birth, and it's extremely likely that they won't be able to have anymore kids. When the baby is born, the uterus is probably going to rip, because it would have been under so much stress (from the artificially attached placenta), which will mean that she won't be able to get pregnant again. But I had no choice. If I didn't reattach the placenta, the uterus would have ripped right then and there. The placenta was still half attached and dragging down her uterus."

"Don't tell them," Sirius ordered. "I'll tell them when they need to know, but until then, let them be happy."

The happy couple never had to learn the unfortunate news.

The End!

Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait between chapters. My Internet was down. Feel free to review! =]


End file.
